Love Like This
by MargRocks-MySocks
Summary: I’m standing in front of your door with coffee, and its 5:00 am. See what you do to me.


_Love Like This _

_A/N: This is what you get when you have a girl drinking day old starbucks, and its 5:00 in the morning. HaHa hope yall enjoy._

_Summary: I'm standing in front of your door with coffee, and its 5:00 am. See what you do to me._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

_Mature_

_--_

I don't know how I got here, but I am. Right in front of your doorstep, with two cups of starbucks in my hand.. Its fucking raining, and I'm not wearing a rain coat. Just looking at you door, wearing a tank and jeans. I know I should knock, but if I do I don't know what I'm going to say. But I guest that's what I get for falling in love, one minute your reading a book in your bed and the next, your standing in front of somebody's house about to confess your dying love for them. I've been out here for about...shit I don't know, but I'm getting soaked I might as well knock. (one two three).Then I here your sweet voice.

" Coming"

Ok its all or nothing.

"Who is it?"

"Sara"

I heard keys and then the door swings open. I just look at you, I don't know what to say. You make sleepwear sexy. Your hair is in a tight bond on top of you head. You move your body so I could step in.

"God Sara its raining so hard, and your soak how long you've been out there?" you say then disappear up stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and put the coffee on the table, and then looked around. It looks so cozy, I look on the refrigerator. There pictures of the team, but there one with you and me. Your smiling so hard its so cute.

" Its my favorite"

I turn around there you where, with so cloths in your hand. Awe for me.

" Really?" I know but that's all I can say. I'm blank when your around.

"Yes, I had fun that day" you start walking to me.

"Here, you really wet" then you wink and walk to the table. OMG.

"Sara is this coffee?" you say with a smirk.

"Uhm..Uh.."

"Cat go your tongue?" there you go again.

"Maybe you should go change, my rooms on the right"

I nod and walk up stairs.

The first room I see is on the left so I know its not yours. The door is open, so I peak in . Ha This must be Lindsey's room? Pink Barbie must have stopped by. then I walk a little more and see your room, so I go in . Wow its... nice. dark purple walls, your have a big bed. Wish I could lay there someday. Then I make my way into your bathroom. Pretty big to. I close the door. Then start taking off my cloths. If only you knew how hard it was to take off wet jeans.

I'm all done and I open the door and start walking to the door but something get my eye. You have cloths all over your bed.Duh.. I saw that when I walked in the first time, but there's something on top. I walk over to pick it up, and God its a thong...its black, I didn't know you. Well yes I did, but I never though I'll ever see one of your in person.

" I have on pink" I can almost fell the smirk on your face. Damn, don't you know how to come at the wrong moments for me at least.

" Uhm..." I sound really stupid I know but...its you.

"Don't you have any other words" You say with a smile.

"Catherine I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" ok at least its something.

" Sara really its nothing. You still haven't told me why your here, don't get me wrong I don't mind believe me." She looks so damn cute.

" Well... I'm in love with you" I blankly say.

You look away.

" Catherine I know what your going to say, I just thought maybe, some where deep in your heart you didn't hate.I should go.

I'm almost out the door, when you grab my hand and you turn me around and capture my lips. Your lips are so soft, your tongue finds its way in my mouth. My hands are in your hair, I don't want us to stop but I can't breath and I know you can't either.

" Never think I hate you, Sara you didn't even give a chance to say anything"

But you looked away?" I whin like a baby.

"Sara I was suprise"

"Oh..well I know how you feel" I smiled.

" Yes I know, but I wanna tell you. I love you so much it hurts" You say with a serouse voice.

" I do to Cat." I smile and we walk out into the hall.

I walk a little in front of her, and turn around.

" I love you this much.and then I jump, but did'nt know the stairs where behind me.

I roll and roll and roll and roll.

"SARA, Oh My God. Are you ok." she looke dat my with her big blue eyes.

"See what you do to me."

And we both laugh.

--

Yeah So Thats It. Hope You Like It

Reviews Please.With Cherrys On Top.I'll Give You Cookies.


End file.
